The Person Just For You
by BiteTheHand
Summary: She brought back two people she thought deserved each other more than any other souls in the world: Remus and Sirius. But sometimes it can be hard to accept who your 'one person in the world' is. Hermione finds it can take a lot of hurt to heal hearts.
1. One Person In The World

"Hello!"

Hermione entered Twelve Grimmauld Place; she had recently acquired her own key. Harry heard her and bounded up to her first, he hugged her.

"You're so fucking clever! I can never thank you enough!"

A grin beamed on Hermione's face that mirrored Harry's.

"Where are they then?" asked Hermione excitedly.

"Come through," Harry said as he took Hermione's hand and led her through the dingy hallway into the kitchen.

Grimmauld Place was just as Hermione remembered it from three years ago – shadowy with a musty smell in the air.

"Hermione!"

All the breath was knocked out of her. Sirius and Remus had spotted Hermione in the kitchen doorway then grabbed her.

"Hermione. How did you do it? Oh Hermione…" sobbed Sirius.

He broke down into tears.

Remus didn't cry, he said, "Thankyou so much, Hermione. I can't believe you did it! You're a talented witch."

Hermione smiled, "It's fine you two know! I only did a bit or tinkering-"

"'A bit of tinkering' can't have un-dead-ed these two!" interrupted Harry. "You're so modest!"

Sirius had grabbed Hermione again and was squeezing her again.

* * *

"Morning Remus," croaked Hermione. "Can I share your en-suite?"

"'Course," answered Remus in a muffled echoey voice. "I have no idea why you chose mine to share though…"

He peered up from the toilet bowl.

"Ugh!" Hermione exclaimed. "Nothing like a good hangover in the morning to celebrate being alive again!"

"Yeah well…you forget hangovers come after extreme-drinking when you've been dead for a year."

Hermione's laugh came out muffled as she brushed her teeth.

"Shiriush obviouushly fogott tooh!" Hermione gargled.

"Indeed."

Hermione spat, then paused in thought.

"Remus…Remus, what's it like… to die?"

Remus's face twitched, he blinked. Thinking, he tugged at his hair with a comb.

"Hmm… that's a tough question…"

"Sorry. You know… I can't help but be curious, sorry – don't answer it!"

"No! No. Well physically it didn't hurt."

"Really. Don't answer it. It's fine! I'll die one day – then I'll know!"

Remus laughed dryly.

"You're like no-one else I know!"

"That's probably because most of the people you knew _died_."

"Shit. And_ I_ should be the morbid one…"

Remus stopped combing his hair to study Hermione.

"You said lots of people died. Why did you – or could you – only take back me and Sirius?"

An ashamed look flooded over Hermione's face. She broke eye contact with Remus.

"You don't want… Tonks back do you? Because… – you do know I do feel bad – when I had this whole idea in mind. I just don't want to talk."

Hermione paused again before speaking.

"I didn't want the celebrations and the firewhiskey. I didn't know how you felt – how you _feel_. Even if you love her..."

Tears welled in Hermione's eyes as she looked Remus in the eye.

"There's something special between Sirius and you."

"I'm getting breakfast," spat Remus. "Though I'm a little afraid that I might throw it back up after speaking to you."

He pulled his trousers on and strode out of the bedroom.

Hermione had finally worked out how to bring back souls. She didn't want to cause an uproar by bringing everyone back. It didn't seem natural. She instead brought back two people that she thought deserved each other more than any other in the world.

Sirius and Remus.

* * *

"Sirius?"

"Hello Hermione!"

Sirius winked at Hermione. She blinked.

"I've been reading a book, Sirius. A _manga_ actually, '_Chobits_'."

"Lovely. I do know what a book is Hermione, don't worry. I did come back with my brains too."

Hermione grinned at Sirius. She couldn't help but wonder how old he was as Sirius grinned back – showing his perfectly intact gnashers.

"Have you thought about who might be your 'one person in the world', Sirius?"

"My what?"

That was the answer Hermione had been hoping for.

"Oh! It's the subject in _Chobits_. You should read it! Plus everybody has their 'one person in the world'! They just need to find them."

Sirius has just poured a glass of cooking sherry.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Yup."

"Or is it because inside you're yearning for your 'one person in the world'?"

Hermione presented Sirius with series one, two and three of _Chobits_.

"It's about accepting who your 'one person in the world' is."

"Okaay…" said Sirius, taking the books.

"Don't worry, they're picture books so they don't take long to read."

Hermione stood up from the kitchen tableand retrieved her mack and haversack from the cloakroom .

"I'm going to see McGonagall now. I'll see you soon. You know, maybe you're finding it hard to accept who your 'one person in the world' is."

Sirius looked confused.

"Explain."

"Well. It's just even if you love someone it doesn't mean you or your 'one person in the world' can accept it."


	2. HomosexualityHomophobia

Hermione had just got in from spending all day with Professor McGonagall, speaking about the Avada Kedavra curse. Professor McGonagall had then offered Hermione a job. Hermione was delighted but declined; she couldn't get her head round what she had done to Sirius and Remus. It was only tinkering, she had insisted. Hermione thought back to when Lord Voldemort had first tried to murder Harry: love had saved Harry. Hermione believed love had made tinkering go a long way.

"Kreacher?" Hermione called softly, as she made her way up the stairs.

She sat on the stairway. Kreacher appeared with a pop.

"Yes, Miss Hermione?"

Thinking about Remus and Sirius, Hermione spoke.

"What are your views on homosexuality?"

"Well… that depends," answered Kreacher, confused. "May Kreacher ask from where the topic arose?"

"Yeah. But I'd better not tell you, Kreacher… can houselves fall in love?"

Kreacher's ears drooped.

"I do not know - I serve my masters."

"Oh," Hermione thought. "Can I give you permission to?!"

"I suppose so. Still, I don't know what you're doing with this curiosity over homosexuality and love. You just be careful."

"Okay, thanks. And I give you permission to fall in love and have babies and stuff!"

Kreacher dissaparated leaving Hermione alone on her step, thinking for a while.

"Hello."

Sirius came up the stairs and sat down next to Hermione on the stair.

"We've got a visitor coming next Saturday. Guess who?"

"Umm… Dumbledore?"

"Nope. I wish… it's Bella!"

"Bellatrix Lestrange! Your cousin!"

"Yup."

"I thought she's dead."

"Not anymore: horcruxes. She's supposed to be fine now, laying low. She must have gone through immense pain to get back into one piece – remorse! Haha!"

"Youch. Why's she coming?"

"She just is. I wonder what she'll say when she sees me: that stupid bitch killed me! You don't want me to avenge me, do you?"

Hermione grinned evilly.

"Of course! But if anyone is going to, Harry should."

There was a huge jolt in Hermione's stomache as she realised something.

"Have you told Harry she's coming?!"

"Nope."

"Are you going to?!"

"Nope."

Hermione's face caused Sirius to explode with laughter.

"Relax, Hermione!"

"No! So you have told Harry? Or is Bellatrix Lestrange not really coming?"

"Ha! She is coming and I'm leaving it a surprise for Harry! I forbid you to tell Harry!"

Hermione glowered, "You can't stop me."

Sirius raised his eyebrow, "I know I can stop you."

Harry appeared on the landing above Hermione and Sirius.

"What's for dinner, you two?"

Hermione spoke to Harry without breaking eye contact with Sirius, "Whatever you put on."

"Oh. Good," Harry said, then turned his attention to Sirius. "Was _Chobits _good then?"

Sirius presented the three books cheerfully. He had liked them – although he was confused over how Hermione thought they were relevant to him.

"After reading it I thought Chi was just like Hermione," Sirius stated matter-of-factly.

"What?! A gorgeous humanoid with weird ears and big anime eyes?!" spluttered Hermione, laughing.

An irritated snort escaped Hermione. Sirius wasn't getting her point – not that Hermione was like Chi – but that Sirius and Remus just couldn't accept each other! Hermione had a dark thought: could Sirius be homophobic but in love with a were-man at the same time?

"So is that a complement?" continued Hermione curiously.

"Maybe it is! Does Ronald consider you to be a super-hot manga character?"

"Probably not."

Harry left to make some beans on toast.

Hermione knew she needed to delve into the marauders' past to find what was preventing possible romance between Sirius and Remus.

"Go and help Harry in the kitchen," Hermione urged Sirius. "He's missed you… so much."

Hermione met Sirius's gaze again.

"I'd better tidy my room – I'm bound to end up bunking with Bellatrix if you get your evil way!"

"You'd better!"

Sirius laughed, but it faltered.

"Did Harry really miss me?"

"You have no idea."


End file.
